


Your Absence Cost You.

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: "There were nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone..."





	Your Absence Cost You.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

I stared at Ron, on his knees in the dirt, anguish clear on his face. I could see him envisioning Riddle Harry and Riddle Hermione - entwined.

He met my eyes and swallowed. 

"You...you and her." It was not quite a question.

I thought of the last few weeks without Ron. The nights where the only comfort we had was each other. My fingers tingled with the memory of her clenching around them. I could still feel my ears burning from where her thighs had wrapped around my head. I thought of Ron storming out in a fit of rage; of Ron leaving us. For a heavy selfish second I was terribly tempted to tell him that I know what the woman he loves tastes like. 

I could destroy him, with only the power of a few rashly chosen words, I could destroy him. If I wanted to.

My conscience responded to my indecision with softly whispered memories. Hermione choosing me over Ron, time and time again, because it was the right thing to do. Her chest heaving with stifled sobs, barley audible over the singing sound of charmed canaries. The dead look in her eyes after Ron had left. Lastly, I remembered the soft, broken way that Ron's name had exhaled from her lips as she came.

A beat passed, then another. I wrestled with myself before - 

"No Mate, I love her like a sister. Always have. I reckon she feels the same way about me."

Ron's face relaxed, flooding with relief. He smiled at me.

I ignored the bitter resentment building in the deepest pits of my stomach and resisted the urge to tell him he would never deserve her.

The lie cost me, just as his absence had cost him. Not that he would ever know how much.

The freezing lake water I had been choking on only moments ago was snaking it's way through me, icy tendrils sliding between my ribs to wrap the fingers of dead siren hands around my lungs.

I did the only thing I could do, and smiled back as I drowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely!


End file.
